Thoughts That Could Kill
by Hiimchan
Summary: A small reunion gathering for a small group of friends. But would a mere reunion change Anna's life as well as the rest? ELSANNA & Trigger warnings later on in the chapters.


**Disclaimer:** Yes, I do not own Frozen or in any other way except for this story. If I did, I would ruin the story and show heaps more of Elsanna hints. Teehee.

But please, enjoy!

* * *

It was Saturday. As the alarm ticks exactly to 10:00 am, Anna woke up to find a few pieces of her hair strands making its way to her mouth.

"Yawwnn!" Still half asleep, Anna heads over to her wardrobe and randomly chose whatever just to get through today's outing. "This should be enough," Anna says after getting dressed with a plain white shirt with a black coat over it to get through the cold weather today. A fitting plain blue jeans is also just right.

"Bzzzz!" A vibrating sound came over from Anna's drawer.

"Must be Kristoff," Anna came over to her draw and reached out for her phone, "Hey. When are you coming?"

"I'll be there in three minutes. Hurry up! You don't need to eat, we're going to go eat first thing anyway," Kristoff's voice sounded as if he was in a hurry, "I'm going to hang up! Can't talk while driving. See you in a few minutes."

Beep.

"W-What! Three minutes?! Oh my gosh, I should've set my alarm clock much earlier. My fault for trying to sneak some extra sleep, ughh!" Anna hurries to the bathroom, washing her face then brushing her teeth and all that get up.

After a few minutes, the doorbell rang.

"Alright, I'm coming!" Finally putting on her boots, Anna grabbed her phone, keys and wallet and goes straight out to meet Kristoff.

"Knew it. You sure value your sleep. But we can't be late with our reunion can we now?" Kristoff motioned to move to his car outside.

"Pfft, reunion is important but sleep is also a great importance to me. Let's go meet the others!" We headed straight off to Kristoff's car.

"Do you think the others changed? Oh my gosh, I think I grew shorter. Like an old granny!" Anna laughed as she recalled the past memories of her past friends, who she and Kristoff is heading to meet.

"Relax, all that changed is that you look like a pimple monster now!" Kristoff chuckled, while waiting for the green sign.

Anna looked at Kristoff seriously and quickly looked at the mirror at the side of the car, "Whaat! I do not have any pimples! For your information, I have not ever gained a single pimple from chocolate!" Anna protested, poking Kristoff's face.

"Haha, I was just joking. I don't understand how you're not able to gain even a single pimple with who knows how much chocolate you keep eating. Anyways we're almost there, don't worry too much. Also, Olaf and Hans told me they're going to bring a friend along so it'll be interesting. Wonder what kind of person he/she would be, being able to put up with Olaf for these past years. Respect!" Kristoff began to laugh, having a hard time imagining who could put up with Olaf's random silliness every was a pretty chill guy though, it's just hard to imagine him hanging with anyone other than us- his old friends. Hans on the other side, was calm but can be scary because no one would know what he would be thinking of. He was still a great friend though.

"Seriously? Haha, that's true, though." Anna started to wonder what kind of person that is. Someone like Olaf? Oh please, one Olaf is already enough. Her thoughts and ideas are coming up one by one making her face cringe.

Shortly after, Anna and Kristoff have now arrived at the meeting place - Starbucks. Good ol' Starbucks.

Anna and Kristoff walked inside and shortly found their old friends at a small corner on the right side, hearing them laugh loudly. Very nostalgic laughs, Anna thought.

"Ayyyy, right here." Hans waved to Anna and Kristoff with a great smile. One would think he's a very handsome man but once you get to know Hans, he can be a pretty sneaky man.

"Long time no see," Olaf smiled, who had a laptop on the desk, typing on the keyboard which looked like he had work to complete.

"Hey guys! What is this Olaf, doing work on our reunion! I bet you're doing it last minute. Loser." Anna stuck a tongue out Olaf, who froze for a second, making it seem like he really was doing it last minute.

"H-Hey! I was sick alright! Teacher said I could submit it at the end of the day and I was just finishing up, thank you very much." Olaf made a proud look on his face, "Anyways, come, sit next to Elsa." Olaf looked over to Elsa, who was having small sips with her coffee while reading a book.

For a second, Anna forgot there were people that there were people sitting right across Olaf and Hans on the table.

As Anna's eyes made contact with the girl called 'Elsa', Anna was awestruck. There was not a single moment where she had laid eyes on such a lovely, beautiful girl. On TV, yes, but face to face? No way! Her eyes were very pretty as it had a very cool sky-blue ring to it.

Anna found herself staring for a few seconds as Elsa had finally took a look at Anna and Kristoff, who she has just seen for the first time.

"Hey, sorry for randomly coming at your reunion. Olaf needed some help, you know his ways, right?" Elsa chuckled at Olaf's tardiness. Olaf shot a 'hey!' look back. "I also wanted to see what kind of friends they had from back then. Hope I'm not too much of a bother,"

"O-Oh you're not! Not at all!" Anna couldn't keep her cool as she started feeling nervous. Why did she feel like this so suddenly? Anna thought it must've been from the lack of sleep she got from sleeping at 3 am.

"Come on woman, I want to sit down as well," Kristoff, who was behind Anna, pushed her lightly to the seat right beside Elsa, who went back to reading her book. As Kristoff took a quick look at Elsa's book he noticed what she was reading. "Hey.. is that.. ohh, it is! Mockingjay, huh?"

Anna quickly adjusted to a sitting position after being pushed by Kristoff and gave him a murderous look, "Can you not suddenly push me, Kristoff!" After giving Kristoff the looks, a certain someones stomach started to grumble as if it hasn't digested any source of food for years. Everyone looked at Anna, where the source of sound came from. "H-Hey! It's Kristoff's fault for not giving me enough time to eat!"

Everyone laughed, including Elsa, who still had her calm posture while everyone was losing it. Anna blushed from embarrassment and was wishing she would've at least taken a few bites this morning. Such an embarrassing first impression too! Anna felt like she could run away right now and hide under a rock for the remaining years of her life.

"Hah, and it's your fault for staying up late." Kristoff retorted.

"Guys, let's order something before Anna's stomach loses it" Hans suggested, lifting his right hand to the air signalling the waitress who was near them to come. Anna was still embarrassed and had hoped that her face wasn't getting too red. Because when she gets embarrassed, her face flushes easily looking like a tomato.

When the waitress came over to the table, everyone had placed their orders.

Olaf took a good look at Kristoff, not looking too surprised. "You still like your hair medium long kinda look thingy, huh? Don't you hate it when it gets too hot?"

"It's not that long, dude. It's just your hair is too short." Kristoff replied to Olaf, who had a clean haircut and also came to notice he was just wearing a varsity jacket with plain pants.

Not paying attention to their conversation, Anna made a move to Elsa, who thought she might as well make friends with her assuming she would be seeing her a bit more in the future. Anna looked over to Elsa, who just flipped a page, "S-So um. I'm Anna! I take it that you've been hanging out with these lot?" Anna couldn't speak normally, making her words seemed rushed.

"Hm, I guess so," Elsa thought it'd be rude to keep reading so she placed a bookmark that had a cute-looking snowman picture on it on the current page she was reading and placed it down and turned her whole body to look at Anna, who was just on her left. "I haven't introduced myself properly. I'm Elsa, by the way." Elsa gave a warm, sweet smile to Anna who suddenly stiffened when Elsa turned to look at her.

Oh my gosh. Who ever knew anyone could smile like that so naturally?! Anna found herself dazed into her smile and realized she was staring at her beautiful eyes. Her hair was pretty lose as well but she had her fringe pushed to the back so it wouldn't interfere with her vision. Elsa was wearing a blue trench coat which looked very lovely on her. Realizing that she was staring too much, she couldn't recall how long she looked at her or not even daring to try. 5 seconds? 10? 15?! Elsa was like a sun, if you were to look at it even for a second, you would be stunned.

"Ah, I see! Did I ever say that you have the greatest and loveliest smile I've ever seen? Well not that I'm trying to get on with you or anything, well I would but, wait what?" Anna had lost herself, trying to cover herself up with her hands gesturing and waving around the air.

"Ahahaha," Elsa laughed to Anna's dismay, "Relax," Elsa took out a small crunchie bar, "Take this. It's really good." Elsa held the chocolate and signaled Anna to take it, who was still busy fretting over with what she just said until she saw chocolate.

"Ooh, chocolate? A-Are you sure? You're about to let some good chocolate go off to a stranger. D-Don't regret it!" Anna took the chocolate from Elsa's hand to notice that she had accidentally touched her hand for a bit and it gave Anna the chills. It was pretty icy-cold, even though the weather was already super cold today, she can't be this cold! Anna looked at Elsa, giving her the sorry smile only to find Elsa suddenly looking uneasy. "S-Sorry." Anna apologized.

Elsa didn't like the feeling of being touched. She didn't like it at all. Being suddenly touched could make her very anxious and jumpy but this wouldn't be the right time. But this was just a small accident, so she didn't let it go through her.

"Ah, it's fine." Elsa gave a reassuring smile to Anna, who seemed to think panic a little bit too much. Though Elsa did notice that her hand was pretty warm..

"Hey, hey you guys. Already forgotten that we're here too? Looks like you made a new friend." Kristoff looked over to Anna and Elsa.

"Jealous?" Anna beamed right after she saw the waitress finally arriving with food and drinks they ordered.

"Sorry for the wait. Enjoy the food." The waitress had set and laid the food they'd order across the table, each person taking whatever they ordered to their side.

Anna tried to be the most civilized right now, slowly eating fearing that Elsa would think she'd be some kind of gorilla taking down every sight of food she lay eyes on. But really, all Anna ordered was just some muffins and slices.

"So it'll be your first day in just a few days. We'll have to show you guys around," Hans started talking and looked over to Kristoff, "Still can't believe you got a pretty nice ATAR score for your entrance exam, Kristoff. Anna, on the other hand seemed to be had just passed. Hah!"

"H-Hey! All that matters is I got in!" Anna retorted.

"So what courses are you guys doing anyway?" Olaf asked, while stuffing bread to his mouth.

"Engineering." Kristoff answered and looked over to Anna.

"Um, just education. Primary." Anna answered, taking a quick glance to Elsa.

"W-What, seriously?! Never knew you liked teaching, Anna." Olaf almost spat out his coffee but managed to hold it.

"Well I've kinda always had a thing for teaching. Little kids are so adorable as well. Well not that I'm doing this course so I can get a job for teaching children and I'm certainly not thinking of doing it just so I could cuddle them and stuff!"

"...you're not joking, are you?" Elsa turned to look at Anna who had a surprised face.

"OH MY GOSH! Anna, you damn pedo!" Kristoff started laughing so dangerously, banging his fists onto the table while Olaf and Hans joined.

"HEY! I WAS JOKING ALRIGHT! I- teaching just doesn't sound bad! I think it's something I can dedicate myself to," Anna flushed when she saw Elsa chuckling as well.

"Well I guess you and Elsa are the same. Elsa's doing education as well but I guess she wants to teach at a college level." Hans said, sipping his coffee quietly.

"Mmhm," Elsa gave a thumbs up with a smile.

Wow. That was cute, Anna thought. She sure was even more glad she picked this course.

"But wow, college level? Oh my gosh, you'd totally be like those hot professors everyone would love, not that I mean you're hot or anything- well you are but- oh what am I saying, I should stop talking, shouldn't I?" Anna wanted to slap herself for not only making the same mistake twice but being able to blurt out whatever she thinks in her mind too easily. But seriously, she could definitely turn out to be like those professors and have your students be like, 'notice me senpaii~', Anna thought.

"R-Really? Ahaha, you flatter me too much.." Anna could tell Elsa was getting a bit shy. A shy Elsa looks so damn huggable. Anna had to resist to fight the urge of this madness.

"But it's true!" Anna just had to say it, making her face flush even more.

"You guys sure do get along well. Anna what's up with your face, looks like you still have your tomato looks when you're embarrassed." Olaf loved the look on Anna's embarrassed face and almost forgotten how fun it was making her like that.

"W-Well whatever! How did you guys and Elsa meet anyway?" Anna was pretty curious, of how such a lovely person would hang with these blockheads.

Olaf and Hans shot each other a worried look for a second. They looked at Elsa, who looked a bit uneasy.

"T-That's a s-story.. for next time." Hans stuttered suspiciously but was able to form the sentence.

Kristoff and Anna looked confused. Probably a pretty long and silly story? Anna thought.

And so, the students had spent an hour more chatting to how life was going for them and had been catching up to see what's up.

"Well guys, it was a great time meeting you guys again. Olaf and I have to go check on a few things now so we gotta go," Hans and Olaf was getting ready to leave.

"Ah, alright, I guess I'll need to go feed my pet, Sven! I haven't seen him for two hours! Oh it pains me so much having to leave him that long!" Kristoff suddenly turned dramatic, leaving Elsa curious.

"Oh don't mind him, he just loves his Sven a little too much. Heh." Anna told the curious Elsa.

"I see. That's interesting. Well since everyone's leaving, I'll go take my leave as well," Elsa stood up, waiting for Anna to move aside so she could get out.

"O-Oh right," Anna went off the chair and gave way to Elsa, "S-Since we might be seeing each other more often.. mind giving me your number?"

'Mhm, I definitely just did that' Anna thought.

Olaf and Hans chuckled and said their goodbyes.

"Ahah, sure. I'd definitely love to see you again. And Kristoff too." Anna blushed at the thought of seeing more of Elsa.

And so, they exchanged numbers, Kristoff as well but rushed to Sven's side after that. Crazy guy.

"S-So I guess we'll part here," Anna gave a shy smile.

"I guess so as well," right at that instance, Elsa raised her right hand above Anna's head. She hesitated for a bit but started patting it soon after.

"?!" Anna was taken back, suddenly clueless why Elsa suddenly started patting her head.

"Eheh sorry, had the sudden urge to pat your head," Elsa grinned, flashing her lovely smiles again making Anna blush yet again.

Anna's still pretty confuse why this happens but it's not a bad feeling.

"Until then, see you next time," Elsa stopped patting and suddenly messed up Anna's hair and walked off.

"H-Hey!" Anna pouted, "Geez! Bye..!"

Elsa turned around and gave one last smile and went back to walking to her direction. All Anna could do was just stare at her back..

"Not a bad reunion at all.." Anna looked up to the sky, holding the crunchie bar Elsa gave her not too long ago in her pockets, already thinking about when she'd be able to meet Elsa again.

* * *

First frozen fic and I hope you guys liked it. There might be a few spelling mistakes even though I've proof read who knows how many times but I'm just really tired.

Oh and if you guys are curious about the ATAR thing- it's just the Australia's system of getting into uni.. basically just a score required to get into uni, same as the other countries but a tad different.

Also.. this story might not be the bright kind of story you guys would be thinking. There might be triggers later on, so sorry for that and if you're sensitive to any kind of 'those kind of triggers' it might not be the best thing to read as it might get a little dark(?). Be warned!

Rate and review, I'd love to know your thoughts on the first chapter!


End file.
